Successor
by BondSlave
Summary: Syrupdrip you would be proud! LXNear yaoi, if you do not like yaoi in any way shape or form or any leavel then do not read, DO NOT READ! you have been warned. I will not be flamed because of your own stupidity to ignore my warning.
1. LxNear

**Well, I have moved all of my stories to this account but three, this being one of them. This was my first yaoi, EVER! And, well it wasn't all that great. Here are the reviews I had gotten on it.**

**Enter Name Here: **Oh sweetness ^_^ m nice, I love N X L not enough of it out there, I just wish it didn't end so soon but that's really good for a first attempt.

**Syrupdrip: **I have a couple of suggestions  
1) Organize your writing into paragraphs for easier reading  
2) Set up the scene more. You don't mention where this is happening or when or why they're sitting in this room together.  
3) Set up the relationship a little more. You just start with them enamored with each other. But its kind of hard to believe since they have quite an age difference and we never really saw them interact. It needs a little more set up about why they like each other and how long they've liked each other and how it started.  
As far as the sex scene, I think you've got that down pretty well.

**Terinu14: **Nice job. It's really good for your first one as far as detail goes, it would have been nice if it was a little longer though, maybe a bit more drawn out please. ^-^ Great job! Keep up the great work!

**Kidami: **I enjoyed the concept and that you got right to the smex.

**Ok, so they where very complimentary…but it showed that the story could use some work. And so, here it is. The same, yet NEW Successor! ALSO! //…\\ is L's thoughts and **_**'slantiness' **_**is Nears. Just to let ya know. Oh and // '…' \\ is both thinking at the same time. And slanty with out the '' things, is a flash back or memory. My goodness there's a lot of information!**

CHAPTER ONE

'_When had it started?'_ He wondered as his grey eyes met with onyx.

_//When did I first notice his interest?\\ _

// '_It started that fateful day, one year ago.' \\ _Both wondered to themselves.

_The rain tapped danced upon the outside world, and only its tapping told of its existent to those in side the Whammy's house. It was a quiet Saturday afternoon, comfortable and lazy. Mello snoozed by the fire place in Study # 3, the study the boys had adopted as their own. Matt played his video games and the other children went around doing anything they wanted. Nate Rivers, also known as Near sat in the bedroom her shared with Matt and Mello shivering upon his bed. He tried to stop himself from shivering, but the cool draft insisted on sinking into his bones. He sighed and tossed his rubber duck aside and flopped down onto the bed gazing up at the wall, wincing as he shifted his right leg. He'd hurt it, and refused to admit it, and so he sat alone in the bedroom. He didn't even attend breakfast or Lunch, luckily a girl, his only friend so to speak, Orphan had been kind enough to bring him something with out asking any questions. She knew if Near didn't do something or if he did do something he had his reasons and that was that, no questions asked. He lay gazing up at the ceiling for a long while when he felt a rather unpleasant sensation in his lower gut. He groaned, he had to pee, which meant sitting up, which meant hobbling across the room to the bathroom—no, it meant hobbling to the bathroom down the hall because Mello, in one of his fits of rage had shoved one of Near's robots down their toilet and it was now in need of a good plumber. He sighed and weighed the possibilities. He could lay there and do nothing about the sudden sensation and sampling ignore it, but that would be risking him wetting the bed that evening and giving Mello another reason to tease and or humiliate him, and even worse it could cause bad or even permanent bladder damage if he held it. His other option, though he did not like it, would be to carefully hobble his way to the bathroom, taking care as not to stress his injured leg, or in any way let any one discover his injury. He nodded to himself and sat up, sliding off of the bed and carefully balancing himself before he began his long journey to the bathroom, wincing every time he had to put any weight on his right leg. _

_**Twenty-two minutes later**_

_L rounded the corner just in time to see Near exit the bathroom, and wince as he almost tobbled over and had to catch himself with his right leg causing him to yelp slightly and fall over landing with a loud thump on the floor. L quickly went over and helped Near up holding him up._

"_Near?"_

"_Ow, ow, ow…" Near mentally kicked himself for showing such weakness and verbalizing such words as 'ow' to L. _

"_Near, what happened to your leg?" L questioned as he held most of the boys weight as to keep it all off of Near's bad leg, or legs seeing as how the little albino had scrapped his left knee pretty badly when he fell. Near groaned and bowed his head. "I fell down the steps…and twisted my ankle and kinked my hip." He muttered quietly, obviously ashamed of having to admit such a thing. L didn't say anything but merely gazed down at the white tufted of hair that was Near's head. He bent down a little and scooped the six-year-old up into his arms, receiving a surprised gasp from Near who automatically wrapped his arms around the nineteen-year-olds neck._

_L carried him all the way to the boys bedroom before gently setting him down on the bed and rolling up his left pant leg and examining the scrape, which was really a cloth/rug burn that was an angry shade of red. He stood up and crossed to the boy's bathroom. Near could hear a ripping sound and then the water running and then shutting off before L joined him and set a wet paper towel over the scrape/rug burn causing Near to bite bag a hiss._

"_Leave that there for a while to cool the burned area." He instructed before taking Near's right ankle gently in his hands. "Tell me when it hurts." He began squeezing and a few moments later Near squeaked. _

"_Ow." He once again mentally kicked himself. _

"_Hmn, ok, tell me again." L said again, but this time using one finger to start poking at different sections of Near's thin ankle. When he hit a certain spot pain shot up Near's leg._

"_Ow, ow, ow that really hurts!" L stopped and released the injured ankle slowly before going and grabbing some white gozz. _

"_You should have gotten this wrapped a lot sooner." L stated as he wrapped the gozz around the injured ankle. Near felt ashamed for not saying something sooner. Near gasped as L pushed him onto his back and pulled his pajama bottoms down to his knees. I bright pink blush covered Near's face as L gently lowered the hem of Near's boxer on the right side. He gently began poking at Near's hip._

"_Ow."_

"_Hmn, so you have injured your hip as well, luckily your injuries are not to serious, they should heal soon." He stated reclosing the albino, but not before noticing the pink blush that had crept across the boys face. "Stay off of it, and if you need anything just ask." L stated standing up and preparing to leave. Near blushed and bowed his head._

"_Thank you."_

_// 'Yes, I remember it like it was yesterday.' \\ _L's eyes glanced towards the clock that rested above Matt's bed. They'd been starring at each other for twenty minutes, both secretly knowing what the other was thinking.

'_This is it, I have to tell him, tell him I love him…that I want him…that I need him.' _L knew exactly what this meeting was all about, it wasn't exactly to hard to figure out. Near requested they speak on the very day that all of the Whammy house would be out save for him, since he never went out, and Near had suddenly come down with the flue. Suspicious if you asked L. He knew what Near wanted to say, and was failing to say. He'd hoped the boy would make the first move, which was not happening at present.

'_He knows…he has to know…you know he knows, look at the way he's starring at you!' _Near thought to himself licking his lips as his eyes focused on L's mouth. _'He just wants you to make the first move.' _Near licking his lips was to much for the older detective to handle and he leaned forward and quickly drove his mouth to the younger boys. Near's eye widened, surprised that L had made the first move, and at the fact that he'd never experienced anything quite like this before. He closed his eyes and surrendered himself into L who embraced him, and gently pushed him up against the wall. Near moaned as L rubbed their hips together, his growing erection enjoying the friction it caused. L hunched down over the boy kissing him tenderly on the lips before lowering himself to kiss the soft tender flesh of Near's pale neck. He smirked to himself as he felt the younger detective's erection thrusting up against his thighs.

_//Near's a virgin, this is to sweet.\\ _L thought happily, sliding his hand between them and gently rubbing the swelling he found between the boys legs. Near's head fell back with the sensation and thrust his hips forward into L's hand. L was enjoying the reaction he was getting from Near, and leaned down to whisper in the boys ear.

"Do you like this?" He asked between rough breaths. The older Detective smiled as he lowered Near's white pajama pants and slipped his hand into the warm recess of Near's boxers and began pumping his young successor.

"P-please…faster…." Near whimpered, rather disgusted with himself for whimpering and begging, he'd never begged or whimpered for anything, but then again, this was L who was doing this to him. He continued to beg as he felt his climax nearing. L's hand pumped faster, and pure ecstasy spun the young albino out of his mind. He shivered and his hips bucked uncontrollable as his body shook. He moaned he knees growing weak and his vision darkening. L felt Near start to fall and pushed him harder against the wall to help him stay steady. While Near leaned against the wall looking up into L's eyes he smiled at the older detective.

"You really will make a great successor Near." L whispered. Near smiled and leaned his head against L's chest.

"I love you." He whispered.

_//And so, he finally says it.\\ _L smiled and kissed Near gently on the lips before scooping Near up into his arms and taking him to the bed, and laying him down gently, pulling the boys pajama pants back up and running his clean hand through the boys hair until he fell asleep, happy and exhausted.

"I love you to." L whispered before turning and heading for the door, leaving Near to sleep.

**Yay! I Love it! Haha. I think Syrupdrip would be proud of me. Ok well read past this little A/N to read the ORIGINAL which is MUCH SHORTER…and a lot…well it sucks. Haha. But you can be the judge. ALSO! After I wrote this, like a few months later, I thought of versions for Matt and Mello that follow this one, so if you like it I could add them to this story. so it would be a LXN LXM and LXM2 (Matt) in that order for reasons I can't tell you inless I write the chapters up.**

L and Near had been starring at each other for twenty minutes…but wondering and secretly knowing what the other was thinking

L and Near had been starring at each other for twenty minutes…but wondering and secretly knowing what the other was thinking.

This was it, the time Near had finally chosen to tell L that he loved him, that he wanted and needed him.

L wasn't all to surprised…but he was hoping that Near would make the first move…which, was not happening.

Near licked his lips as he focused on L's mouth, that was to much for the older detective and he drove his mouth onto the younger boys.

Near's eyes widened, he'd never experienced anything like this before.

Near surrendered himself into L's embrace, allowing L to push him into the wall of the bedroom.

Near hit the wall roughly and felt L grind his hips into his own.

A moan escaped his pale lips as his hardness found friction.

L kissed Near tenderly on the lips before he lowered himself to kissing the soft tender flesh of his neck.

He felt the younger detective's erection thrusting against his own and decided to turn his attention there.

He lowered his hand down over Near's white pants and began caressing the swelling he found there.

Near's head fell back with the sensations between his legs.

He thrust his hips forward into L's hand.

L liked the reaction he got from Near; and couldn't help but let himself get a little cocky.

"do you like this?" He whispered between rough breaths.

The older Detective smiled as he unfastened and unzipped Near's pants.

He slipped his hand into the warm recess of Near's pants and began pumping his young successor.

"Please…. Faster…." Near whimpered, rather disgusted with himself for it…he'd never ever begged or whimpered for anything…but then again, this was L with his hand between his legs.

He continued to beg as he felt his climax nearing fruition.

L's hand pumped faster and pure ecstasy spun him further out of his mind. He felt his knees grow week and his vision darkened.

L felt Near start to fall and pushed him harder against the wall to help steady him.

While Near leaned against the wall looking into L's eyes he smiled at him.

"You really will make a great successor Near." L whispered kissing him gently on the lips before standing up straight and heading for the door to allow Near to pull himself back together.


	2. LxMello MelloxMatt!

**A/N: On request by animefan3579 I will be adding two chapters to this story.**

**Review replies.**

**Animefan3579 **thank you for the review and no need to beg I will add the chapters just for you. ^_^

**Purely Fake Innocence **Well you claim that you have read this story under another authors name //crosses arms\\ then please present this authors name so I may kindly read this story and politely request this individual not to steal from me. Of course, if this other author happens to be either Lexyismyhero or NathanMullerhotbishi then you are correct that you have read this story under another name, but sadly you seemed to have missed the fact that those user names are my old ones that I no longer use.

CHAPTER TWO: LxMelloxMatt

"You really will make a great successor Near." L whispered. Near smiled and leaned his head against L's chest.

"I love you." He whispered.

//_And so, he finally says it._\\ L smiled and kissed Near gently on the lips before scooping Near up into his arms and taking him to the bed, and laying him down gently, pulling the boys pajama pants back up and running his clean hand through the boys hair until he fell asleep, happy and exhausted. He glanced through the corner of his eye as the door to the bedroom silently slid shut, his eyes narrowing slightly before he gazed back at the sleeping albino.

"I love you too." L whispered before turning and heading for the door, leaving Near to sleep.

**LxNxM**

Mello entered one of the empty study rooms closing the door behind him leaning against it, his eyes wide mouth open slightly. He ran his fingers through his hair as his mind replayed what he'd witnessed in the room he shared with Matt and Near. His stomach twisted as if his intestines were knotting around his pancreas. He felt the back of his eyes burn as he gritted his teeth and clenched his hands into fists. He slammed his eyes closed trying to fight off the tears. _//I knew it! I knew it, I knew it, I knew it!\\_ He mentally screamed. _//L did choose Near! In every sense of the word!\\ _He crossed the room opening his eyes to gaze out the window for a moment before kicking one of the many blue painted chairs across the room—causing quite a racket—before sitting on the floor pulling his knees up to his chest and hiding his face in his arms. The tears finally fell, staining his pink tinted cheeks. He had always loved L, always wanted to be near him, always wanted to impress him…and yet he was always second in the Detectives eyes. He was so distraught he didn't hear the door open and close behind him.

"Mello."

His head snapped up eyes wide. _//Shit I've been caught!\\ _He quickly stood up wiping away the tears and turning to face the man he knew was standing behind him.

They eyed each other for a long moment, no words passing between them. Mello's watery blue eyes to L's seemingly emotionless iron. Mello's fists began to tremble, the silence eating him away.

"You must understand why I chose Near…" L began but was cut off by an extremely pissed Mello.

"I DO UNDERSTAND!" Said boy yelled swinging his fists in the air and stomping his foot. "YOU CHOSE HIM BECAUSE HE'S JUST LIKE YOU! BECAUSE HE TREATS EVERYTHING JUST LIKE A PUZZLE! OR A GAME! NOT LIKE ME! NEAR NEVER LETS HIS EMOTIONS GET IN THE WAY!" He screamed. L's eye lids drooped slightly as he began nibbling on his thumb, his eyes having averted to eye a spot on the carpet near Mello's feet. He didn't have the heart to look the hurt boy in the eyes. Mello's voice cracked, and tears began to slide down his cheeks again—causing L to look up. "Why—why couldn't you have given me a chance? Why couldn't you have waited for me to prove myself!?"

"Mello." L stated looking the boy directly in the eyes brows forward. "You do not understand why I picked Near. I have seen Near in his weakest moments, and I have seen him at his strongest…I know that you do not like him…and I can understand why, but you need to understand why I picked him."

"Then why!?"

"Because I know he can do this job…and I know that he can do it with out getting hurt."

Mello's eyes widened as his shoulders loosened up and he eyed the older detective, the tears silently running down his cheeks. _//He…he….\\ _

"You are just as talented as Near, but unlike Near I fear that your wild emotions will end up getting you hurt in the end. You need to understand, me choosing Near is in your best interest." He discontinued his thumb nibbling. "And what you saw just now…yes, I do love Near, but do not think that I do not notice you either. I love you as well Mello, I love the three of you boys. I have since you came to the Whammy's house, and I merely want what is best for you."

Mello approached him and gazed up at him before wrapping his arms around him.

"Why can't I be good enough." He cried. L gently wrapped his arms around the boys trembling shoulders.

"You are good enough Mello. But I am not for you. You don't want some one who will constantly be breaking your heart…all because I am an idiot."

Mello giggled stepping back and wiping his eyes, smiling up at L who gave him a goofy grin of his own. "Besides, you already have someone who will always be there for you." L stated motioning behind Mello. The blond blinked and turned to see Matt leaning against one of the book shelves playing with his Nintendo DS. Mello blinked. _//When did he?\\ _

Matt looked up, closing the DS and stuffing it in his pocket, approaching the two, shoulders slouched hands shoved in his pockets.

"You know…it kind of made me mad to know that L had picked Near…but what hurt more was the fact that you…well you never noticed me."

Mello's eyes widened.

"But Matt…how could any one ever know if you loved them? You're always playing those video games."

Matt blushed and gave the blond an embarrassed look as he scratched the back of his neck.

"Well…I um."

Mello smiled.

"Matt you're an idiot."

Matt glared at him.

"Look whose talking." He stated. L smiled before gently pushing Mello forward. Mello blinked and glanced over his shoulder, blush painting itself across his face, though nothing compared to the blush painting itself across Matt's face.

"But since you are such a hopless idiot…Mello will you…um…." Matt dug his hand in his back pants pocket and pulled out a bar of chocolate and held it out. "Will you uh…go out with me?"

Mello blinked eyeing the chocolate before eyeing Matt. He bit his lip and held up a finger.

"One sec." He turned and jumped wrapping his arms around L's neck, taking the detective by surprise, and planting an awkward kiss on the detectives lips. Matt blushed deeper as the blond released the older detective and turned back to him. L touched his lips still baffled at the blonds move. Mello snatched the chocolate with a grin.

"Now I will."

Matt flushed.

"You slut."

Mello playfully socked the gamers shoulder.

"Shut up."

L sighed and shook his head with a smile, turning and exiting the study, leaving the new couple time to talk. _//Wonder which one is the girlfriend in that relationship.\\ _

**I know this chapter does not have a lemon in it, but that is because the next chapter is…well basically a lemon from beginning to end. ^^ Please review.**

**I know you'll LOVE the next chapter. **


End file.
